


Coming Home To You

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin waits for his husband’s return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to drarryxlover for checking it over for me <3

Merlin looked up at the clock on the wall, it had just gone nine at night, he looked down at the table he was sat at, where he had sat for an hour waiting for Arthur, the meal he had prepared for them both gone cold.

He picked up his phone for what must have been the twentieth time in an hour, he was so proud of Arthur, being a spy, protecting his country, saving people, other times he hated it, the worrying, the hating of not knowing what his husband was doing at the time.

They always went by what they promised, with his job Arthur was to keep in contact every hour, what they did was when Arthur contacted work he would contact Merlin straight afterwards. But Arthur didn't call, he didn't text, email or even leave word with work to let him know.

Merlin sighed and blew out the candles before standing up and going to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed.

He had just stepped out of the shower when his phone rang. he forgot about the towel and hurried over to his phone, not caring that his hands were wet and he was now wetting his phone. "Arthur?"

_"No Merlin, its Leon."_

"Oh Leon, have you heard from Arthur? I haven't heard from him and normally when I don't he still manages to get a message to me."

_"I know Merlin. Thing is we had Arthur under surveillance so we could see how he was getting on as well as him talking to us. Did he tell you what his mission was?"_

"He never does as he says he doesn't want to worry me, but if you have had him under surveillance then you know where he is and how he is right? Leon please tell me he is there with you."

_"Thing is Merlin, where he was… the building blew up thirty minutes ago... we can't find Arthur anywhere."_

Merlin dropped his phone, not even noticing it broke as it hit the floor, he walked aimlessly out of the bathroom and across the hall and dropped onto the bed, not caring he was still wet through and the sheets were getting wet, he didn't care as he brought Arthur’s pillow close to him and hugged it close, inhaling deeply the scent of his husband.

His thoughts went back to that morning.

_Merlin woke to the feeling of kisses being placed all over his face. "Wake up beautiful," came Arthur’s voice._

_Merlin hummed and lifted his arms, holding his husband closer. "Don't want to, I’m enjoying this dream too much."_

_Arthur chuckled. "Open those gorgeous blue eyes of yours and I will make the dream come true." He whispered against the brunet’s neck._

_Merlin opened his eyes to see Arthur lift his head and smile at him. "Good morning."_

_"Morning." Merlin smiled, enjoying the attention his husband was giving him. "What time do you leave?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Come on Arthur we both know the only time when you wake me up like this is when you have to go on a mission."_

_"It shouldn't be a long one. I will be back in time for our anniversary dinner tonight, just a quick job in and out, promise." He said with a kiss._

_Merlin sighed and pulled his arm back, his hand going in front of Arthur’s face. "Pinky swear?" He asked, offering Arthur his little finger._

_Arthur laughed and curled his little finger around Merlin’s. "Pinky swear." He said, sealing it with a kiss._

Merlin had ended up going into a fitful sleep, Arthur’s pillow wet through with his tears where he had cried and cried until he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

The door to Arthur and Merlin’s flat unlocked and opened as a man stumbled through, he closed the door and locked it behind him, looking around the darkened flat he blindly reached out until he found the light switch, turning it on the blond man saw his reflection in the mirror and winced, his lip was split, his left eye was bruised his had cut his eyebrow which was oozing with blood and running down his face.

He looked further down and saw that his shirt was torn, taking it off along with his trousers and boxer briefs after kicking his shoes off he noticed Merlin’s phone on the bathroom floor in pieces. "Explains why Leon couldn't get hold of you again Merlin." He sighed.

He walked towards the bedroom and stopped when he saw the kitchen table, food on plates long since forgotten candles burnt right down, he sighed once again and made his way to the bedroom, stopping just inside the door when he saw Merlin’s naked form asleep on top of the bed, hugging his pillow close to him.

He moved over to the bed and gently knelt on it, pausing when he saw Merlin stir at the dip in the bed. Arthur leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his husbands lips, smiling when he felt the brunet kiss him back.

Merlin slowly opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Arthur’s face inches from his. "Arthur? Are... are you real?"

Arthur chuckled. "I hope so." He picked up Merlin’s hand and placed it over his heart. "What do you feel?"

"Your heartbeat."

"Yes, I am real Merlin. What happened to your phone my love?" He asked as he put the lights on at the side of the bed.

"I... As soon as Leon told me what happened and that they couldn't find you that was it, everything else is just a blur." Merlin answered as he kept touching and pinching and stroking Arthur to check he wasn't dreaming.

"The place did blow Merlin but I wasn't in there, I was out of there but still got blown from the blast. I nicked Leon’s car to get home, I nearly died Merlin, I just needed to see you, Leon called me on the car phone and said he can't reach you. Now I know why."

"You are not dead."

"No."

"You are here."

"Yes."

"And not leaving me."

"No."

"I haven't lost you."

"No Merlin and you never will."

Merlin placed his hand on Arthur’s cheek, "you need cleaning up."

"I need a shower."

Merlin smiled and stood up from the bed, taking Arthur’s hand in his he led them to the bathroom, "while you wash I will treat you."

"Oh yeah?" Arthur said, smirking as best he could with a split lip.

"Mind out of the gutter, treat your injuries and then it is bed and resting." Merlin said as he turned the shower on and led them both inside. "I just got you back after I thought I lost you forever. What you have in mind can wait, you are getting into bed and resting and I will ring Gaius to come and check on you tomorrow."

* * *

After they had showered and Merlin had cleaned Arthur up as best he could he helped him into bed where Arthur was asleep within minutes.

Merlin sat and watched Arthur sleep with a smile on his face, Arthur had risked his life once again for his country, nearly died for his country again, what he felt earlier when he thought he lost his husband was a feeling he never wanted to experience again, but once again he had fought and helped his country, Merlin smiled. Yes he was proud of his husband.

"Merlin quit smiling and staring." Arthur mumbled. "I am alive and here with you and going nowhere." He said as he reached up and tugged Merlin down and tucked his head under his chin. "Now go to sleep."

Merlin smiled and snuggled up closer to his husband. Yes. He was very proud.

* * *

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
